Frameups
In all media, A frameup or setup is the act of the hero being framed by the villain or a hero, that is, providing false evidence or false testimony in order to falsely prove someone guilty of a crime. Sometimes, the person who is framing someone else is the actual perpetrator of the crime. In other cases it is an attempt by law enforcement to get around due process. Motives include getting rid of political dissidents or "correcting" what they see as the court's mistake. Some lawbreakers will try to claim they were framed as a defense strategy. The protagonist must prove his/her innocence by evidence from the antagonist, which is not an easy task. When doing so, they may create an alter ego/new identity for hiding their identity, or have someone else do the task instead. Anything could be happened when they managed to prove their innocence: *Discovers the antagonist' conspiracy on something that would threatened the safety of their home/planet/universe/current reality. *Final battle against the antagonist. Examples Cartoons *Gary was framed by Puffy Fluffy. *Pac-Man, spiral and culindria are framed by a possessed spheros. *Wordgirl is framed by a printer clone of herself. *Ben Tennyson was framed by Kevin Levin for committing crimes around San Francisco, for which he didn't do; it was Kevin's look-alike aliens from the Omnitrix when he last fought with him). When Gwen and Max discovered the truth, they tried to prove Ben’s innocence to some government agents. **Ben was also framed by Albedo, back when his evil twin shared the same color scheme as him, for attacking Forever Knights without Gwen and Kevin. They eventually found the truth when the real Ben caught up to them after they left him behind to pursue Albedo, thinking he was Ben. Later, Albedo impersonates Ben and tricks Rook Blonko, Argit, Fistina, and Solid Plugg into retrieving a Polymorphic Crystal from Inspector 13 to complete his replica Ultimatrix while Ben was locked up in his cell while dressed as Albedo. *Due to a body swap, Gwen Tennyson was framed by Charmcaster for doing destruction at a small town called Salem, for which she didn't commit. After Charmcaster and Gwen swap bodies, she punched Gwen (who's in Charmcaster's body), preventing her for warning Ben and Max about the body swap. After Gwen was arrested and sent to juvenile hall for the crimes she didn't do, Charmcaster plans to swap bodies with Ben in order to get the Omnitrix for herself. *Darkwing Duck is framed by Negaduck for a series of crimes committed in St. Canard, for which he didn't do. **He is also framed by Negaduck for releasing the criminals from their prison cells. **Darkwing Duck was also framed by Negaduck for stealing the island tribe's amulet. **Darkwing Duck is also framed by F.O.W.L. for threatening to blow up an old theater. **Herb Muddlefoot was framed by Lowly Weasel for selling defective Quackware products. *Peter Griffin was framed by Stewie Griffin for murdering Lois Griffin, for which he didn't do. *Phil Phillips was framed by Sandra Jakoby for murdering The Happytime Gang, for which he didn't do. *Fry was framed by Dr. Zoidberg for destroying a scale replica of the universe's largest bottle, for which he didn't do. *Twilight Sparkle was framed by Sunset Shimmer for destroying Fall Formal decorations, which she didn't do. *The Powerpuff Girls are framed by the crooks for all of the crimes in the City of Townsville, for which they didn't do. Even more so, the crooks were (poorly) disguised as the Powerpuff Girls themselves. *Rick Sanchez was framed by Evil Rick & Evil Morty for killing numerous Ricks in alternate timelines. *SpongeBob SquarePants is framed by Patrick for drawing a mean doodle of Mrs. Puff, for which he didn't do. *Sam, Clover and Alex are framed by Macker and his Sam, Clover and Alex lookalikes for robbing every bank in Beverly Hills, California (which are actually robot versions of Sam, Clover and Alex designed by Macker) in the Totally Spies episode, "The Fugitives" for which they didn't do. *Dawn has been framed by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings, for which she didn't commit. *Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. Also, he was framed by Baby Eddie for destroying all of the stuff at the family reunion and was also framed by Evil Jimmy clone for causing trouble in Retroville (it was actually Jimmy's other clones who caused trouble in Retroville and Jimmy cloned himself to avoid his chores). *Detective Lucky Piquel is framed by Boom and Zoom. *Timmy Turner is framed by Vicky for vandalizing the Turner family house, for which he didn't do. Vicky actually tricked Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking that Timmy had destroyed their house instead of just telling them that Timmy has watched TV and Timmy was visiting the TV Universe without disobeying his parents. *Bart Simpson is framed by Jessica Lovejoy for stealing money from the church's collection basket, for which he didn't do. He was also framed by Groundskeeper Willie who pulled the Easter prank because he and his Scottish people hate Easter so he decided to mimic Bart's pranks. **Milhouse Van Houten was framed by a wild boar for eating all of the student's snacks from their cooler, for which he didn't do. Later he admitted he only stole two sandwiches and a bag of Doritos. **Krusty the Clown is framed by Sideshow Bob for an armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't do. *Arnold Shortman is framed by Harold, Stinky and Sid for mooning Principal Wartz, for which he didn't do. *Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are both framed by Dash Baxter for the food fight in the cafeteria, for which they didn't do. **Sam Manson and Tucker are both framed by an enemy ghost and Dash Baxter for vandalizing the school cafeteria, for which they didn't do. *Rainbow Dash was framed by Wind Rider for stalling Spitfire and writing a fake letter to the other Wonderbolts that she has to care for her sick mother, which she didn't do. *The fifth season of Steven Universe slowly reveals that Rose Quartz was most likely framed by another Gem for murdering Pink Diamond, as Rose Quartz has been known for objecting the idea of shattering Gems. **However, while Pearl was revealed to have been posing as Rose, the real Rose was actually an alternate identity for Pink Diamond herself. All of this implies that Pink merely faked her own death. *Wendy Testaburger is framed by Eric Cartman for killing the innocent Smurfs, in which she didn't do. *Butters Stotch is framed by Eric Cartman for cussing at his parents on the phone, for which he didn't do. *Uncle Grandpa is framed by Aunt Grandma for saying mean things to Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, for which he didn't do. *Ahsoka Tano was framed by Barriss Offee for bombing the Jedi Temple and committing crimes, for which she didn't do. *Bruce Banner (aka The Hulk) was framed by Thunderbolt Ross (aka Red Hulk) for attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and harming the agents, for which he didn't do. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy were framed by Jimmy for ruining and vandalizing the friendship day celebrations for which they didn't do. *The 2003 cartoon Ninja Turtles were somewhat framed by their 1987 cartoon counterparts for getting themselves caught on surveillance while fighting the Purple Dragons, for which they didn’t leave their lair to do. *Popeye is framed by Bluto for scaring Olive Oyl, for which he didn't do. *Carrie and Devin were framed by Jacques and Josee for undoing the hatches that connect the train carriages, for which they didn't do. *Bloo Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo were framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which they didn't do. *Gumball and Darwin are framed by Rob who stole taking twenty dollars from Nicole's purse, using Richard's toothbrush, and stealing Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, which they did not do. Even more so, the fact that Rob was living under their house made the frame-up deeper, as they were previously unaware they had a basement in their house. *Muscle Man is framed by Park Avenue for doing the graffiti, something Mordecai and Rigby had to prove Muscle Man of being innocent of. *Buster Bunny was framed by Montana Max and his street gang for stealing the slushy machine, for which he didn't do.He was also framed by the same bratty billionaire for cheating on exams during the school elections, for which he also didn't do. *Tom Tucker was framed by Diane Simmons for murdering Stephanie, James Woods, Priscilla, Muriel Goldman and Derek Wilcox, for something he's against at. *Odie was framed by Elmo and Ferd for eating Garfield's slice of blueberry pie, for which he didn't do. *The Autobot Wasp was framed by Longarm for being a double agent for the Decepticons. When Longarm revealed himself to be none other than the real Decepticon double agent, Shockwave, years later, Bumblebee-the very Autobot who put Wasp away-took this revelation the hardest. *Slimer was framed by another Class 5 Floating Vapor of the same appearance for acts of aggression and other misdemeanors, who which he didn’t do because he and Louis Tulley were trapped in another dimension. *Beast Boy was framed by Adonis for supposedly attacking and injuring Raven, when in reality he was actually saving her and for which he didn’t do. *Starfire was framed by her sister, Blackfire, for committing crimes at the Centauri Moons, which she never did. *Ginger Foutley was framed by Miranda Killgallen for vandalizing Lucky Jr High’s statue, which she didn’t do. *Cat Noir/Adrien Agreste was framed by Copycat for stealing the Picture Mona Lisa. Movies *Mr. Krabs is framed by Plankton for stealing Neptune's crown and left to die in 6 days if SpongeBob fails to retrieve it, which he didn't do. *Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers were framed by Principal Deedle (The Dark Specter) for vandalizing Coolsville High School, for which they didn't do. *Roger Rabbit was framed by Judge Doom for murdering Marvin Acme at the Acme Factory, for which he did not do. *Anna Coleman was framed by Stacey Hinkhouse for cheating on an entrance exam *Jessie the Cowgirl is framed by the Prospector (aka Stinky Pete) for turning on the TV, for which she didn't do. *Daredevil was framed by Bullseye by killing Elektra's father, for which he didn't do (After she unmasked Matt, she accepts his innocence and realizes that he tried to protect him). *The predators of Zootopia were being framed by Assistant Mayor Bellwether when she uses night howler flowers to make them appear to be going savage back to their former wild selves. *Kovu is framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush, for which he didn't do. *Miss Red, a beautiful singer, is framed by Professor Moriarty for the thefts committed in London, for which she didn't commit. *Gromit was framed by Preston for sheep rustling, for which he didn't do. Also, he was framed by Piella Bakewell for biting her arm. *Alistair Krei was framed by Robert Callaghan, for setting the university on fire and presumingly killing Hiro's older brother Tadashi Hamada, for which he didn't do. *Sinbad is framed by Eris for stealing the book for which he didn't do. *Mater is framed by Sir Miles Axlerod for leaking oil at the party in Japan, for which he didn't do. *Kermit the Frog, and eventually his fellow Muppets, were framed by Constantine for stealing England's crown jewels, for which they didn't do. Even more so, Constantine had Kermit arrested in his place due to their uncanny resemblance between them. *Tod is accused by Copper, believing he intentionally led Chief to get hit by a train, when it was a genuine accident on Tod's part. *Peter Parker was accused by Harry Osborn, believing he killed his father Norman Osborn, for which he didn't do. (Harry's butler explained to Harry that his father got impaled by his own glider). *Fred Flintstone was framed by Cliff Vandercave for embezzling Slate & Co. and firing all the quarry workers. *Storm Shadow has been framed by Zartan for killing The Hard Master, for something he didn't do. *The Terminator was framed by the T-1000 for murdering John Connor's guardians Janelle and Todd Voight, for something he didn't do. *Stanley Ipkiss is framed by Dorian Tyrell and his henchmen for stealing the money from the bank, for which he didn't do according to Mayor Mortimer Tilton after witnessing Tyrell wearing the Mask of Loki. *Aladdin was framed by Jafar for murdering the Sultan (although the Sultan was actually still alive and captured by Jafar). *Wherever Chucky attacks, practically each and every one of his victims who live to tell the tale end up getting framed for the living doll’s killing sprees. *The Autobots were framed by Harold Attinger and Cemetery Wind, believing they've caused the battle of Chicago five years prior, for which they didn't do at all. (It was the Decepticons and Dylan Gould who were responsible for causing it in the first place, no thanks to Sentinel Prime). **Years later, the Transformers Reaction Force went along with this claim, despite Lennox’s objections, though Cade Yeager revealed the reason for the Autobots being blamed was mainly because Earth and the human race gave up their faith in them. *Stu Pickles is framed by Rex Pester for losing his niece, Angelica for which he didn't do (while Grandpa Lou actually held most of the blame, Angelica left the house after realizing that Tommy's baby brother Dil snatched her Cynthia doll, and Stu was initially unaware that the kids were missing while he is preparing to ship the Reptar Wagon to delivery). *Sonny Quinn is framed by Slappy the Dummy for an accident involving his Nicola Tesla project for which he didn't do (while Sonny was having trouble getting it to work properly, Slappy made some modifications overnight that not only led the Tesla Tower model to function like Sonny but also overload and explode). Others *Corvo Attano is framed by Hiram Burrows for the murder of Empress that he didn't do. *Roderick Lizard was framed by Crunchy the Toon Potato Chip for committing arson at the movie studio for which he didn't do. *Detective Donald Drake was framed by Aldrin Klordane and his pet cat Fat Cat for stealing the Ruby for which he didn't do. *Rubeus Hagrid was framed by Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) fifty years ago for opening the Chamber doors and releasing the mysterious monster, for which he didn't do. *Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettigrew for betraying the Potter family to Lord Voldemort and killing hundreds of innocent people, for which he didn't do. *B has been framed by Scott for sabotaging the challenge and blaming it on him. *Deon Wilson was framed by Vincent Moore for shutting down his own police scout robot creation, also causes Hippo and his gangsters to start a war in the city, for which he didn't do. *BB, Freezbone and Mostart were framed by Hitt, Kurtz and Lady Lux for stealing an ancient violin from a museum, for which they didn't do. *Jensen Ames was framed by a criminal named Pachenko for killing his wife Suzy Ames, for which he didn't do. (Although it was revealed that Claire Hennessey and Darryl Ulrich made him do it, so he can be brought in as her Frankenstein). *Drake Parker was framed by Mindy Crenshaw for parking their teacher, Mrs. Hayfer's car in her classroom, which he did not do. *Brad Barrett was framed by General Xaviax, for cheating in a motocrossing event, for something he would never do. *Lee Ping was framed by Lynch Webber (aka Radcircles) for doing "The Prank" at A. Nigma High, for which he didn't do. He was also framed by Bradley Von Chillstein for doing The Second Prank during the "Save The Rainforest Dance", due to him being jealous of how popular Lee was becoming, so he pulled his own prank. *Spike Bulldog was framed by Tom Cat for raiding the refrigerator and stealing the chicken *Tom Cat was framed by Lightning for raiding the icebox for which he didn't do *Carl Johnson is framed by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski for the murder of a fellow police officer for which he didn't do. *Donkey Kong is framed by King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew for for leaving a banana peel for Candy Kong to slip on, stealing Funky Kong's surfboard, for bad mouthing Dixie Kong, and for wrecking Cranky's cabin, but DK hasn't done any of these things. *Skids and Mudflap are framed by Soundwave for collaborating with Decepticons as his way of preventing them from informing the other Autobots everything they know about "The Fallen". *The G.I. Joes are framed for stealing nuclear warheads from Pakistan, when they were tasked by the U.S. President with retrieving them. The President was actually Zartan in disguise, and he convinced the world that the Joes stole the warheads, and the Joe ninja Snake Eyes - who turned out to be Storm Shadow, also in disguise - killed the President of Pakistan. *Ash Ketchum, Brock and Todd are framed by Butch and Cassidy for attempting to steal the Pokémon from the breeding center. The breeding center turned out to be a scam to steal other trainer's Pokémon, and Butch and Cassidy turned out to be from an evil organization called Team Rocket. *Jack Dawson is framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of The Ocean Diamond necklace. *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad was framed for trading the stolen red motor car to Mr. Winkie and his weasel bandits who did actually stolen the red motor car. *Underdog was framed for stealing stuff in the city including the mayor's cigar and Sweet Polly Purebreed's purse, (Which was his Doppelganger, Tap-Tap) in the episode "From Hopeless to Helpless". and for stealing all the gold bricks while guarding them (Which it was Riff Raff who did steal all the gold bricks) in the episode "Gold Bricks". *Mario is framed by Bowser Jr. for using Graffiti on Isle Delfino (Which was actually Bowser Jr. disguised as Shadow Mario), for which he didn't do. *Miss Piggy was framed for stealing Lady Holiday's necklace which she didn't do it (It was Nicky Holiday and his henchgirls). *Sonic the Hedgehog is framed by Shadow for robbing the bank and stealing the Green Chaos Emerald, for which he didn't do. Later he is framed by Metal Sonic for kidnapping Chocola and Froggy, for which he also didn't do and later framed by Mephelis the Dark for causing the devastation of Silver's world, for which he also didn't do. *Tracy Turnblad is framed by Amber Von Tussle for drawing a mean doodle of their teacher, in which she didn't do. *Bumblebee is framed by a renegade man-made Transformer named Stinger for attacking a power plant shortly after a breakout at KSI. *Yang Xiao Long broke Mercury's leg in self-defense, while the audience saw her attack Mercury unprovoked. *Cole MacGrath: Ever since accused for caused the Ray Sphere explosion that led the Empire City to be quarantined due to resultant energy pollution caused several citizens became sick and evil conduits shows up to made everyone's life within the city became the living hell, this is the ordeal that Cole must face. Those whom he knew became distrustful with him and many people even loathes him for the incident. Fortunately, his confrontation with Moya, it gives him the chance to redeem himself by trying to help people as a superhero. *The Zyurangers are framed by Dora Mirage and his Zyuranger clones for causing destruction in the city, for which they didn't do. *Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Hart are all framed by Twin Man and his Twin Power Rangers for sabotaging the school's drinking fountain, for which they didn't do (The Twin Power Rangers secretly put laundry detergent in the school's drinking fountain and the real teens were completely unaware that the drinking fountain is filled with soap). *Dr. Richard Kimble (Both (Versions) is framed for murdering his wife by a One-Armed Man. *The Gaorangers are framed by Jakanja for attacking Hurricanegers. *Steven Kovacs is framed by Chip Douglas for all of the wrongdoings, for which he didn't do. *Tommy Turnbull is framed by Kamikazi for stealing a toy from the toy store, for which he didn't do. *Babe is framed by the wild dogs for killing Maa, for which he didn't do. *Mickey Mouse is framed by Mortimer Mouse and Pete for stealing a baseball, for which he didn't do. The baseball actually belongs to Mickey and Mortimer Mouse disguised himself as Mickey to steal Mickey's baseball. *Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne for stealing the money and taking bribes from the warehouse, for which he didn't do. *Inspector Gadget is framed by the RoboGadget robot by Dr. Claw and his agents of MAD for robbing every bank in Metro City from the episode, "Doubled Agent" for which he didn't do. *Garfield was framed by a baby wolf for eating an entire cheesecake, for which he didn't do. *Axel Foley is framed by Ellis DeWald for shooting Uncle Dave Thornton, for which he didn't do. *Cam Watanabe is framed by a young Lothor for stealing Miko's Samurai Amulet, for which he didn't do. *Cornelius Fillmore is framed by Scooter McAllister for destroying a statue of Principal Folsom made out of macaroni, for which he didn't do. *Maya Fey is framed by Redd White and April May for murdering her sister Mia, which she didn't do. *Ben Throttle is framed by Adrian Ripburger for killing Malcolm Corley, which he didn't do. *Andy Barclay was framed by Chucky for writing obscenities on his school worksheets, for which he didn't do. *Godzilla is framed by Mechagodzilla for breaking the Anguirus's Jaw, which he didn't do. *Mayor Lionheart was framed by Dawn Bellwether for turning predators into savage and imprisoned them for which he didn't do. *George Beard and Harold Hutchins are framed by their evil counterparts from an alternate universe for robbing a bank, for which they didn't do. *Karen Sympathy is arrested and blamed for grand theft auto by Natasha Fatale, who pretended to be an FBI agent, even though Boris and Natasha wrecked Karen's car, while trying to kill her, Rocky, and Bullwinkle. *Cloud Strife and his friends are framed for the massacre of the Battle arena by Barret's friend Dyne for which they didn't do. *Brody Romero was framed by Victor and Monty for stealing Principal Hastings' compass, for which he didn't do (Brody didn't actually do anything wrong, it was actually Victor's net that flung the compass in Brody's bag). *Danny Cat and his friends are framed by Darla Dimple for flooding the Mammoth Studios stage. *Santa Claus is framed by Cousin Mel for Grandma Spankenheimer's disappearance, for which Santa didn't do. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts